1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to control circuits, and particularly to a time sequence control circuit of a motherboard of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Operation of an electronic device or a component, such as a motherboard of a computer, may have special time sequence requirements during turning on or shutting off of the computer. Generally, time sequence of the component can keep the computer working normally. For example, when the computer is turned on, a 3.3 volt (V) power supply receiving terminal may receive a first voltage greater than a preset voltage (e.g., 2.7V) before a reset signal terminal on the motherboard receives a 2.8V power supply voltage; and when the computer is shut off, the 3.3V power supply receiving terminal may drop and be less than the preset voltage and a voltage signal to the reset signal terminal on the motherboard is shut off. However, if the time sequence is not followed, the computer may not work properly.